Elendili
by Ryanwe
Summary: Durante le persecuzioni dei Fedeli da parte di Ar-Gimilzôr, due amici d'infanzia combattono ciascuno la propria battaglia. One-shot.
_Questa storia è stata scritta con il solo scopo della mia soddisfazione personale nel farlo e non ha scopo di lucro. Tutti gli elementi riconoscibili appartengono agli eredi del professor Tolkien . Quelli non, sono di mia invenzione._

 _ **Nota dall'autore:**_ **Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, quindi non pretendo di essere un' esperta. Qualsiasi critica costruttiva è benvenuta, come anche qualsiasi correzione o commento. Se leggete le mie storie, per favore fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!**

Oltre l'angolo, il corridoio era deserto. Appoggiandosi piano con le spalle al freddo muro di marmo, Aranwë tirò un sospiro di sollievo e chiuse un attimo gli occhi. Aveva fatto la massima attenzione nel lasciare la sua camera, ma le precauzioni non erano mai troppe. Anche qui, lontano dagli intrighi e le spie di Armenelos, non era saggio intraprendere attività del tipo in cui era coinvolto, e i Fedeli non potevano permettersi di perdere un altro dei loro pochi uomini a cui ancora fosse permesso di risiedere nell'Andunië. Aprì di colpo gli occhi, e si sporse di nuovo dietro l'angolo, giocherellando con le dita sull'elsa del piccolo pugnale nascosto sotto la tunica. Attraverso i sottili ghirigori di vetro delle finestre, la luce della luna penetrava con una sfumatura azzurra, e l'ondeggiare dei rami degli alberi al vento proiettava surreali figure d'ombra sul pavimento lucido e gli antichi arazzi appesi ai muri. 'Via libera ', fu il suo unico pensiero, mentre simile anche lui ad un'ombra, scivolava verso la porta dal lato opposto del passaggio. Cercando di soffocare anche il minimo fruscio della stoffa, scostò un drappo intrecciato e ci si infilò dietro, poi recuperò una piccola chiave metallica dalle pieghe del mantello. Pochi istanti dopo, sentì il leggero rumore di cardini bene oliati che vengono aperti, poi richiusi, e si trovò fuori nella notte.

La prima percezione dell'esterno fu quella del vento: invisibile burattinaio di ombre nel palazzo, fuori era una presenza viva, carico dell'odore del mare e del suo lamento. Velocemente, si spostò dalla piccola radura e si incamminò lungo un sentiero tra gli alberi. Tra le loro chiome, riusciva a scorgere ancora le luci del palazzo e, soffuso dalla distanza, giungeva anche l'eco della musica della festa nel grande salone dei banchetti. Suo padre era ancora impegnato nei festeggiamenti per l'anniversario dell'incoronazione del re con una folla di ospiti, e fino a poco tempo fa anche lui era stato bloccato tra le sottigliezze senza senso e i discorsi vuoti della nobiltà locale. Aveva brindato alla salute del re in adûnaico con un sorriso, ma dentro di se, non vedeva l'ora di sfuggire alla festa. Poco dopo l'inizio delle esibizioni dei menestrelli, aveva salutato gli ospiti, si era ritirato nelle sue stanze e finalmente aveva potuto avviarsi verso un incontro che aveva atteso a lungo. Un soffio di vento freddo si insinuò tra gli alberi, e lo riscosse dai pensieri. Doveva affrettarsi. La persona che avrebbe incontrato non poteva rimanere a lungo e anche se era molto improbabile che qualcuno lo cercasse, era sempre meglio evitare possibili situazioni equivoche. Proseguì ancora per un po' lungo il sentiero, poi, poco prima che questo si ricongiungesse alla strada principale che portava dall'ingresso del palazzo al cancello, lo abbandonò e si inoltrò tra gli alberi. Le piccole foglie delle betulle brillavano alla luce della luna e i tronchi bianchi sembravano colonne di marmo ruvido. Una volta arrivato al muro di cinta, lo scavalcò aiutandosi con i rami di un albero vicino e con un salto atterrò silenziosamente dall'altro lato. Finalmente libero di proseguire un po' più apertamente, aggiustò la spilla che chiudeva il mantello e cominciò a correre verso la spiaggia.

Poco dopo, Aranwë raggiunse le prime dune della spiaggia e rallentò il passo per essere sicuro di non superare il luogo che cercava al buio. Lontano davanti a lui, il mare era una superficie nera e lucida intervallata solo da piccole onde, che andavano a lambire dolcemente la sabbia della battigia. Perlustrò la linea della costa con gli occhi e, vicino al piccolo molo poco più avanti, individuò una forma scura sull'acqua: il contorno di una barca. Soddisfatto, si inoltrò tra le dune, camminando verso il mare. Mano a mano che si avvicinava, i contorni della barca si facevano sempre più distinti e ad un certo punto riuscì a distinguere la figura di un uomo seduto dentro di essa. Sentì l'impulso di lanciarsi immediatamente verso di lui, ma per fortuna si trattenne in tempo. Anche se era stato Aradan a stabilire ora e luogo dell'incontro, un po' di prudenza di troppo non guastava mai. Si accovacciò e cominciò a fischiettare piano. Era l'inizio del _Narsilion_ , il canto elfico preferito di Aradan da bambino. Ai primi suoni, la figura nella barca si era irrigidita, ma una volta definita la melodia, si rilassò e scese dalla barca, unendosi al fischiettio. Felice, Aranwë si alzò e Aradan gli si lanciò incontro. Si abbracciarono con forza, poi Aradan gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si separarono.

" _Mae govannen, gwador-nîn"._

* * *

Aranwë girò le spalle al mare e si incamminò velocemente nella direzione da cui era venuto. Sopra di lui, la luna era tramontata, ma il cielo sembrava più che mai brillante, e i lumi di Varda irradiavano le forme scure delle dune con la loro luce bianca e spettrale. Il rumore di remi sbattuti contro l'acqua lo fece girare. Guardò solo per un attimo la forma scura dell'amico in barca che si allontanava verso l'orizzonte, poi tornò a camminare fissando il terreno davanti a se. Le notizie di Aradan lo avevano lasciato con un vuoto dentro. Certo, con i tempi che correvano non erano mai particolarmente buone, e la fortuna negli ultimi tempi sembrava favorire sempre di più gli Uomini del Re, ma questa volta le notizie dell'amico erano state incredibilmente gravi. Si trovò ad accelerare il passo per stare dietro alla corsa dei pensieri, e in men che non si dica stava correndo verso il palazzo: suo padre doveva essere avvertito.

* * *

Sire Dagnir aveva guidato e protetto un importante gruppo di Fedeli ad Eldalondë, non smettendo di impegnarsi nella sua causa anche quando era stato costretto a trasferirsi a Rómenna dal decreto regale. Ma ad Armenelos la sua "infedeltà" era risaputa: era stato circondato da spie e poco tempo fa, era stato tradito.

Un gruppo di Uomini del Re aveva assalito la sua casa di notte, e lui, insieme al padre di Aradan, Marach, erano rimasti indietro a bloccarli mentre Aradan con i figli del Sire facevano fuggire il resto della gente. Gli uomini di Ar-Gimilzôr non pensavano di trovare grande resistenza, ma si sbagliavano: i due uomini erano pronti a morire per difendere la fuga dei loro cari. Trattennero i soldati a lungo e questi riuscirono a sopraffarli solo grazie ai rinforzi arrivati dalla guarnigione del porto. Aradan, dopo aver fatto uscire dalle mura di cinta le ultime persone, era tornato indietro per aiutare il Sire e il proprio padre, ma non aveva fatto in tempo. Arrivando attraverso gli alberi, aveva visto suo padre cadere davanti al corpo di Sire Dagnir, in un ultimo tentativo di difenderlo; era rimasto immobile tra gli alberi guardando i soldati invadere la casa, e sentito i suoni della loro rabbia nel non trovare nessuno dentro cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Avrebbe voluto correre tra quei codardi e vendicare la morte di suo padre e del suo signore: nel suo dolore, avrebbe voluto trovare morte coraggiosa in battaglia, ma sapeva che adesso non poteva pensare a se stesso. Sapeva che i figli di Sire Dagnir avrebbero guidato il loro popolo verso rifugi sicuri preparando poi la loro fuga verso la Terra di Mezzo, ma nella casa erano rimaste molte lettere e registri con informazioni pericolose che non c'era stato il tempo di distruggere ed era suo preciso dovere avvertire i Fedeli in immediato pericolo e fare circolare la voce dell'accaduto. Il re avrebbe cercato di fare apparire il tutto in modo da screditare Sire Dagnir e i Fedeli, ma Aradan lo avrebbe impedito. Fece un respiro profondo, e si sporse da dietro la maestosa quercia dove era nascosto. Anche se avesse dovuto pagare con la vita per ottenerlo, avrebbe fatto conoscere a tutti i Fedeli del sacrificio dei due uomini. In quel momento, l'uomo di guardia alla porta si girò verso l'ingresso per rispondere ad uno dei suoi compagni all'interno, e Aradan ne approfittò. Seppellì in un angolo lontano della mente qualsiasi pensiero e, velocissimo, scattò tra gli alberi. Corse senza guardarsi dietro, con le urla delle guardie e il clangore delle armi che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. Nel buio, inciampò e si rialzò più volte, ma continuava a correre. Nella sua mente, un unico pensiero: _Più veloce._ Il rumore di passi però non diminuiva alle sue spalle. Cominciò a mancargli il fiato, e sentì una fitta nel fianco. _Quanto distava ancora quell'uscita?_ Improvvisamente, quando ormai gli sembrava di non riuscire a sostenere più la corsa, scorse davanti a se i tronchi degli alberi farsi più radi. Esultò, e sentì una scarica di adrenalina attraversarlo. _Ci sono quasi._ Ripensò con furia a quello che gli uomini che lo inseguivano avevano fatto, e sentì nuova forza venire dal ricordo. Improvvisamente, si trovò fuori dagli alberi, sopra di lui il cielo stellato e davanti il muro di cinta, con una piccola porta. Corse in avanti, la aprì e ci si infilò.

L'inganno era riuscito perfettamente ed Aradan si complimentò silenziosamente con l'inventore del trucco guardando da una cavità nella roccia i soldati sporgersi dalla porta. Questa si apriva verso l'esterno su uno strapiombo sul mare, ma alla luce del giorno si poteva vedere che portava anche su un ripido sentiero scavato nella scogliera. Di notte, però, l'ingresso del sentiero era nascosto dal buio e proprio questo adesso stava portando le guardie alla conclusione che il pazzo ragazzo si fosse buttato dalla scogliera pur di non farsi catturare. Il suddetto ragazzo provò una certa soddisfazione quando le guardie, dopo un po' di tempo passato a fissare il mare lontano sotto di loro, richiusero la porta, probabilmente decidendo che il loro compito era finito. Prese un respiro profondo e si concesse di rilassarsi un attimo contro la roccia. La stanchezza, il dolore e la confusione delle ore prima lo assalirono di nuovo con la forza di un fiume in piena, ma Aradan le ignorò nell'unico modo che conosceva: fissandosi un obiettivo, uno scopo. _Cosa avrebbe fatto adesso?_ Doveva comunicare la notizia a qualcuno che la potesse diffondere tra gli altri Fedeli. Ma chi? Fissò il cielo davanti a lui, dove tra le altre stelle brillava la costellazione di Menelmacar con la sua cintura brillante. Chiuse gli occhi. Dalle lettere che si scambiavano con l'amico d'infanzia, sapeva che il padre di Aranwë viveva ancora nell'Andunië. _Si,_ decise. _Lui saprà cosa fare._ L'Andunië era incredibilmente lontano, ma come diceva sempre suo padre? _Ogni viaggio di mille miglia comincia con un passo._ E quindi, deciso ad almeno tentare di trovare una strada, cominciò a scendere verso la spiaggia.

 **Frase in Sindarin**

 _Mae govannen,_ _gwador-nîn:_ Bene incontrato, fratello mio ( _gwador_ non si riferisce ad un legame di sangue, può voler dire "fratello d'armi". In inglese la traduzione è "sworn brother ").

 _ **Nota dell'autore:**_ **Aradan, Dagnir e Marach sono nomi di uomini della Prima Era che ho preso da Il Silmarillion. Dagnir è "uno dei dodici compagni di Barahir nel Dorthonion", Aradan è "il nome Sindarin di Malach, figlio Di Marach" e Marach è "capo delle schiere di uomini che per terze entrarono nel Beleriand, antenato di Hador Lórindol". Invece, Aranwë è "un elfo di Gondolin padre di Voronw** **ë". Le frasi tra virgolette sono prese direttamente da l'Indice dei nomi de Il Silamarillion.**

 **Grazie di aver speso un po' del vostro tempo leggendo la mia storia. Che ne pensate? Fatemi sapere la vostra opinione per favore, ci tengo molto :)**


End file.
